Gauges and manifolds are subject to physical damage and must be replaced. The present invention features a manifold gauge cover device, which provides protection for a gauge set from physical damage. This can help a user save money by prolonging the life of the gauge or manifold.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.